


Some men just want to watch the world burn, and some just want to teach

by TobiasFourEaton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, and Peter isn't having a diva fit about always being an alpha, it breaks off somewhere after s3 ep 7/8, since Derek's still the alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasFourEaton/pseuds/TobiasFourEaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Peter gets a job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some men just want to watch the world burn, and some just want to teach

**Author's Note:**

> Some people on my tumblr dashboard were talking about how funny it'd be if Peter became a teacher, so I had to write something for it. Even though I hardly ever write because it takes me ages.

Looking back Peter will say he isn’t totally sure why he applied for the job. He’ll say things like "I obviously had much better things to do than a bunch of 17-year-olds Shakespeare" and "It wasn’t for the money - I had plenty of that. After all, I wasn’t really able to splash much cash while in the coma". But in actual fact he was doing it for the money (because insurance money only goes so far) and also because there's only so many times he can randomly show up at Derek's place, with the excuse that he's bored and wants to spend more bonding time with his favourite nephew.

So he'd decided that he had to get a job.

Only he had no idea what to do.

Of course there was some professions that he would never dream of trying; fire-fighting being the most obvious example. Peter would never tell anyone, but sometimes he wouldn't be able to sleep for days because every time he slept, his mind transported him back to that day. Stuck in the basement. Screaming.

It was during one of these nights that he found himself sitting by Derek's living room window, watching the pack argue over what movie they should watch.

Scott and Stiles making a compelling argument for The Dark Knight, "Dude, it has Christian freaking Bale in. Like we need to say any more", while Cora and Lydia going for some RomCom about Shakespeare he can't remember the name of. What he does remember however, is how the night unfolded after Derek had finally said that Isaac could choose:

 

“I think we’ll go for Cora’s choice” Isaac had said, which earned him a couple of glares and a muttered ‘You’re only siding with her ‘cause she’s your girlfriend’ from Stiles.

“Do we honestly have to watch this again; it’s bad enough that we were made to watch it in English yesterday.” Scott whined as he was passed the movie by Lydia to put into the DVD player.

“First of all we didn’t get to finish it in class, which is a perfect reason why we should watch it now.” Cora replied “And secondly, it’s not my fault that we’ve got a crappy substitute teacher, because I’m pretty sure that you were the one that said, and I quote ‘It’s not as if burning down the nemeton will kill the Darach.’”  The latter sentence being said while accompanied by what Stiles referred to as ‘The Signature Hale Bitchface’ saved for only the most dumbest of comments. 

And that’s when the fighting began.

Not actual fighting, Derek would never allow that (well not after what happened the last time there was an argument during pack night). It was more of a friendly push around, with the only casualties being a couple of sofa cushions that were bashed about a bit too hard.

This then went on for several hours, by which point it was well past midnight and the DVD had been all but forgotten. But none of these little details mattered really, because ever since Cora had mentioned that Beacon Hills High School was lacking English teachers, Peter had been forming a plan in his head.

Less of an evil scheme to take over the whole town, and more of a 30-day-plan which Peter called ‘How to get a teaching job with an English Literature degree and no experience with children’. This plan being completed when the words “Welcome aboard Mr Hale. I’m sure you’ll fit right in” were said; after what he would later boast was a very successful interview.

 

********

At the end of his first day, he found himself sprawled out on Derek's sofa. For the past half an hour he had been interrogated by the pack, since apparently getting a job came under ‘suspicious behaviour’. They were now currently at the other side of the loft trying to decide whether anything should be done, and if so what should be done.

The only suggestion so far had been aimed at Derek, and was “Well, the schools still looking for replacement Chemistry and History teachers”. However the way the alpha had growled, it seemed like that was never going to happen. It didn’t really matter though because Peter had concluded two things:

 

1) Nothing compared to the gasps and horrified faces that erupted from Derek’s pack, after he introduced himself as the classes new English teacher

2) he was going to have so much fun…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf  
> All mistakes are my own


End file.
